wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferelden Nobility and Politics
While Ferelden is a monarchy, it holds a unique system of governance compared to the rest of Thedas. While the King has many powers, his decisions can be called into question by the Landsmeet and even overturned. The power of the Landsmeet comes from the nobles of Ferelden, both greater and lesser. In a way, this also gives the Freeholders of the country a say since they can easily shift their support from one lord to another if they are displeased. Structure All of the following are titles of nobility in Ferelden. All but Knights can participate in the Landsmeet, as Knights have sworn fealty to a specific lord or lady. All titles are hereditary, and Teyrns and Kings are usually the rulers who appoint new nobility from common stock. This is something an Arl will occasionally do, but they will defer to their superiors if their is a disagreement. *King/Queen - The head of the monarchy makes the most decisions about current law and policy. Though these decisions can be challenged, it is rare when a King is particularly powerful or popular. Should be addressed as Your Majesty. *Prince/Princess - Heirs to the throne, these individuals usually only get involved in Landsmeet deliberations when they are of age. Even then, they are expected to watch and learn more than participate. Should be addressed as Your Highness. *Teyrn/Teyrna - Next highest in political power, these were once the warlords of old. Banns and Arlings swear fealty directly to one teyrn who in return offers them protection of their standing army and other services. Teyrns can be appointed by the King or Queen, and affirmed by the Landsmeet. Should be addressed as Your Lordship/Ladyship. *Arl/Arlessa - Arlings are locations of military importance, and thus their leadership is expected to understand how to run and maintain a defensible location. They help protect bannorn locations in their immediate area. Only two arlings receive oaths of fealty from banns, South Reach and Amaranthine. It is believed to be carry over from old traditions in the area. Should be addressed as My Lord/Lady *Bann - Banns are minor nobility, but very important. They are by far the most numerous members of nobility. Freeholders (land owners) swear allegiance to Banns and offer them tithes and important goods for protection. If a Bann displeases a Freeholder, they can and often do switch allegiances. Other banns have been known to court wealthy freeholders away from other banns for lucrative deals. These situations has caused feuds amongst different families that have lasted for generations in some areas. Should be address as My Lord/Lady *Lord/Lady - These are nobles by birth but have not inherited a holding of their own. They usually reside in close proximity to their family estates, whether it be a Bannorn, Arling, or seat of the Teyrnir. Some of these nobles have no connections to the nobles of higher standing, and reside within the larger cities, using their wealth and influence to sway politics in their preferred direction. Should be addressed as My Lord/Lady *Knight - Knights are minor nobles, who are elevated from the soldiers sworn to serve a lord, where it be Lord, Bann, Arl, Teyrn or King. These individuals are held in esteem, and though they are technically allowed to participate in the Landsmeet, they normally do not, due to their allegiance to their lord. Should be addressed as Ser. The Landsmeet The Landsmeet is an annual gathering of all the nobility in Ferelden. During this time important matters are discussed, and brought before the King and other nobility. If the nobility is particularly displeased with the King’s decision they have the right to vote on it themselves to overturn it. This could be law or even political appointments. If the King has thoroughly displeased the majority of the nobility, they can even vote to replace him with another noble. This is only an extreme measure, and rarely done. The King is expected to mingle with the other nobles and curry their favor, which is quite different from other monarchies in Thedas where the nobles seek to curry the favor of their Leadership. Ferelden’s Political Climate The nobility of Ferelden is still influenced by the Orlesian occupation that ended over thirty years ago. Many nobles have taken on certain aspects of the elaborate game that is played in Orlais, but they do not play it quite as effectively. While there are nobles who are more down to earth and closer to the people, there are those nobles who see themselves above all of lesser status. These different ideologies conflict and cause rivalries that are sometimes not publicly seen. Assassinations, assassination attempts, and other devious manipulations have been used to influence the direction of Ferelden’s politics. Some nobles find this abhorant, and seek to return to a more civilized way of doing things. By argument at the Landsmeet or open duels. Needless to say, these more covert manipulators are not going to reveal themselves at such events. Bastard on the Throne During the Blight, a Landsmeet was held where the bastard of King Maric, Alistair Theirin, was put on the throne. There has been some discontent due to this over the years, but many nobles have seen him begin to become a good and just King. That does not mean there are no plots against the young man, they just haven’t surfaced yet. With his impending marriage to Teyrna Constance Yorath, it appears that he may finally produce an heir yet. Only two members of the nobility know that there may never be another Theirin on the throne after Alistair. Highever Despite the assassination of his wife, Raelene, Fergus Cousland is still a staunch advocate for elven rights. He has learned his lesson over the years though, and intends to make sure this is a slow change that both the elves and humans can accept. He has made small steps in Highever alone at this point. He has invested his own funds into building up the alienage to make sure no one there is living in squalor. He’s given incentives to craftsman and merchants to take on elven apprentices so they may learn more trades and eventually be able to perform these tasks for their community and Highever at large. He has even gone so far as to name a few elves as squires, a young elven woman to the knighthood of Highever, and hire on elves to populate the guards and soldiers of Highever. While he knows that Highever is just one place, he does hope to lead by example. He is keen to explain his policies on the matter to those who listen, but he knows not many nobles would be willing to invest their own money into making life better for who they see as a lesser class of people. Redcliffe and Rainesfere With the death of Eamon Guerrin, Teagan has taken up the duties of the Arling of Redcliffe. Not a position he was ever interested in, he has went about doing his duty with gusto and perhaps too much focus. To take his place in Rainesfere, he has elevated his bastard daughter, Breanna Guerrin, to the title of Bann. Now formally recognized, it is her time to prove she is able to govern and earn her place among the nobility. Gwaren With Teyrna Constance Yorath’s upcoming nuptials to the King, she has sought out a trusted member of her teyrnir to stand as regent in place of her son Peter until he comes of age. She has named Connor Ainsley Arl of Dragonsreach and Teyrn-Regent of Gwaren. There are rumors circulating that King Alistair may name her son his heir. If that is to happen, many are looking to see Connor be named the next Teyrn of Gwaren. Will he prove himself up to the task? Connor named his brother Ciaran as his replacement Bann in Blackwood, something their uncle seems highly displeased about. After losing his wife, Noreen, Connor has suspicions that perhaps his uncle was involved. Amaranthine A heavy burden falls upon the shoulders of the Arl of Amaranthine. No longer is the Arling inherited by his family line, but by whoever will be the next Warden-Commander after him. Nathaniel Howe not only has a duty to the people of Amaranthine, but to the whole of Ferelden. It is now in his hands to continue rebuilding the Grey Wardens that Aedan Cousland left behind. Currently, he is seeking to establish warden presence in all corners of Ferelden to be able to better respond to possible darkspawn threats. A benefit of these placements is the healing mages that come with them. In many locales, healers are sparse and with magic comes miraculous abilities to repair damage quicker and more efficiently than any herbalist. Some eye these placements with suspicion, thinking that Arl Howe might be trying to make a political statement. Whatever the case, many of the freeholders and peasantry are breathing a sigh of relief knowing that Grey Wardens are nearby. Category:WV-Specific History Category:Nobility